


The Return Of High Jemma

by AgentOfShip



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Caring, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Humor, Multi, high jemma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentOfShip/pseuds/AgentOfShip
Summary: Jemma is getting her wisdom tooth removed so Fitz makes sure Bobbi and Hunter are prepared for Jemma's strong reaction to anesthetics!Beta'd by the wonderful @LibbyWeasley
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 19
Kudos: 30





	The Return Of High Jemma

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunalso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunalso/gifts).



> This is for @sunalso who requested S&S + one of them being sick and the others taking care of her for LotD.   
> So she is not exactly sick here but I couldn't resist High!Jemma and I hope you'll enjoy the fluff <3

There was the distinctive noise of keys jiggling in the lock and the door opened. Fitz let out a sigh of relief at hearing both Bobbi and Hunter's voices as they walked in. They only had half an hour but it should be enough time to cover the bases. 

Having removed their coats, they stepped into the living room where Fitz had set everything up. 

"Oh hi babe," Bobbi said, her face lighting up as she pressed a quick kiss to Fitz's lips. 

"Thought you were picking Jemma up at the dentist," Hunter said, kissing him too before flopping on the couch. 

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about," Fitz said quite seriously. 

Hunter straightened up.

"What? Is there something wrong?"

"No, I'll go in a bit but you need to be prepared." 

"For what?" they both asked in unison. 

"For the state she'll be in when she comes back." 

"You mean looking like a cute little hamster? I'm sure we'll be fine," Bobbi said with a grin, joining Hunter on the couch. 

Oh great, they were not taking him seriously. But repeating the wisdom tooth removal incident of 2006 was not an option. In his defense, he had been young and living in his little dorm room at the Academy. Things should be smoother now that they had a whole apartment and an extra boyfriend and girlfriend to help contain hurricane Jemma. 

"No," Fitz said as he went for the posterboard set out in the corner of the room to bring it in front of them. 

"Did you get bored this afternoon, mate?" Hunter asked, smirking and Fitz rolled his eyes. 

"No. Jemma reacts very strongly to anesthetics and you need to be prepared. Now, will you let me speak or do you have more jokes?"

"Sorry," they both said with a sheepish tone although there was still quite a lot of mirth in their eyes. 

"We're listening, sweetheart," Bobbi said straightening up and swatting Hunter to make him do the same. 

"Alright, there are three phases. At first, she'll be a little out of it. So she'll be a little sleepy but still insisting on talking a lot while making very little sense. Kind of like...a drunk toddler learning to speak." 

Bobbi's smile widened. 

"That sounds adorable."

"It's bloody irresistible. And the best phase, which is why I volunteered to go get her. So I get to see all of it," Fitz replied with a proud grin.

"Sneaky," Bobbi said, narrowing her eyes jokingly.

"If we're lucky, it won't be over by the time we get home, which is why you need to make sure your phones are charged so we can record everything."

"Nice!" Hunter said, lifting a hand for Fitz to high-five. 

"But don't get fooled!" Fitz cried out suddenly, making Hunter jump. "Because then comes phase two." 

"Which is?"

* * *

"Do you know that all rats are French?"

Fitz's lips pulled up into a smile. He hadn't even had the time to start the car.

"Are they?"

"That's because they're very good cooks." 

Fitz put his phone on the holder fixed on the dashboard and turned his camera on. He didn't need a GPS from the dentist's office anyway and he'd rather get lost than for Hunter and Bobbi to miss this.

"Don't you think that's the other way around, Jemma?" 

She shook her head vehemently, her eyes widening as they went unfocused for a moment.

"No! They said it in the documentary we watched the other day. They have their own little restaurant on top of the regular restaurants."

"Was that documentary the animated movie Ratatouille?" Fitz offered, trying to contain his grin. Honestly if this was what it was like to have children, he didn't know what people complained about all the time. And he was going to ace it too. She huffed and swatted his arm, fortunately very weakly. 

"I'm an adult, Fitz. I don't watch animated movies."

"Of course. What was I thinking?"

"That's alright. You're smart most of the time," she replied, moving to press a kiss to his cheek and ended up kissing his shoulder.

She yawned. 

"I'm tired. That shark took forever to take my tooth out." 

"The dentist's a shark?" 

"Well yes!" she said, yawning again. "You can't see it 'cause of the mask but why else would he collect teeth?" 

"Sure. Makes sense."

She hummed in agreement as her eyes drifted close and her head fell back against the headrest.

"That's right, sleep it off you little weirdo," Fitz whispered softly. He loved it when she was like that. It was so rare for her to lose control and say anything that was less than brilliant. It was like seeing a mythical creature, a unicorn, a fairy or…well, right now she was indeed more like a human hamster. Which was no less adorable. Fitz chuckled to himself as an idea hit him. Waiting for a red light, he turned the camera more fully towards Jemma and cleared his throat. Since she liked "documentaries" so much...

"Here you can see the elusive Northern England giant hamster in its natural habitat," Fitz started in his best David Attenborough voice. "This little creature is so rare that it hadn’t, in fact, been discovered until 1987. It can migrate over very long distances, sometimes even crossing large bodies of water to find one or several suitable mates. From this lovely female specimen's swollen cheeks, you can see it has just been gorging on food and thus, has settled in its den to sleep and digest. The giant hamster usually has a diet of vegetables and tasteless gluten free biscuits but it's been known, on certain occasions, to feed on large quantities of sugar and frozen food. But we will witness this in our next episode."

* * *

"You want to be _very well prepared_ for phase two." 

Hunter's lips pulled up wider. He knew Fitz was most likely overdoing it but his flare for the dramatic was one of the things he loved the most about his boyfriend.

"If she slept in the car, it might start as soon as we walk in." 

"What do we need? Chains? Garlic and holy water? Oh no, does water make her create tons of mini evil Jemmas that we're not allowed to feed after midnight?"

Fitz rolled his eyes.

"Thanks for the nightmare but no. Once the anesthetics start to wear off, she gets a sudden burst of energy that needs to be contained or else it'll be a hurricane." 

"Oh Fitz, I love you babe," Bobbi said, shaking her head fondly. “But it's Jemma, she's tiny, how much damage can she really—"

"A hurricane I'm telling you!" 

Hunter shared an amused smile with Bobbi but before either of them could say anything, Fitz had produced two files out of nowhere that were labelled "SHIELD Academy, February 2006"

"Look at it."

* * *

"Oh Fitz, did you invite rats for dinner?"

Hunter raised his eyebrows just as Bobbi's lips pulled into a wide grin. Sharing a simple nod, they moved in unison, straight towards the entrance of their apartment. 

Fitz was helping a not very cooperative Jemma out of her coat. She seemed rather busy straightening the posters of flowers that already seemed perfectly straight to him already. Fitz shot them a desperate look and Hunter came to the rescue. Not to brag but he was something of an expert in getting Jemma out of her clothes. 

"No Jemma," Fitz finally answered as he took this opportunity to get out of his own coat and scarf. "I'm pretty sure Bobbi and Hunter are the ones who cooked dinner." 

"Oh..." She seemed disappointed somehow.

"Just roll with it," Fitz mouthed and Hunter just shrugged. 

"So how are you feeling, love?" Hunter asked, pressing a light kiss to her hamster cheek.

"Oh wonderful," she said before her face crinkled in disgust and she grabbed the thin stack of mail they hadn't opened. "I think it's time for spring cleaning! That place is a mess!"

"But it's January," Bobbi offered. 

"Oh...right..."

She seemed lost for a moment, her swollen cheek making her pout even cuter than usual and Hunter took the opportunity to follow Fitz's advice. 

"How about you take a nap until the anesthetics have worn off and the three of us will do some cleaning before dinner."

"Alright," she said, letting herself be guided towards the bedroom where a few books had been left purposefully next to the shelves to keep her busy. She was indeed highly suggestible when under the influence. For the longest time, Hunter had been jealous of how well Fitz and Jemma knew each other. But Bobbi and he had a history too and knowing each other longer didn't mean loving each other more. And there were things he shared with Jemma that she didn't share with Fitz just like Fitz shared Bobbi's surprisingly terrible eating habits. 

The apartment looking as perfectly clean as always, for Hunter cleaning had meant folding the small pile of laundry he hadn't the time to take care of in the morning while Bobbi sorted the mail and Fitz was probably looking for some crisps to stuff his pretty face with as he waited for dinner to be ready. 

But he was only five minutes into laundry folding when a loud noise came from the bedroom. Already imagining the worst --Jemma falling off the bed and hitting her head on the nightstand-- he ran to help her, closely followed by Bobbi and Fitz.

Turned out it wasn't necessary. But maybe Fitz hadn't been exaggerating after all. The place was starting to look a lot like those pictures he had shown them.

"Oh hi! I'm re-organizing all the books. It's a mess!" she told them happily all while sitting on the floor in the middle of an impressive stack of books. Somehow, in the five minutes they'd left her alone, she'd managed to take down all the books from all three bookcases lining the wall of their bedroom and had started sorting them in a way that didn't make sense to him. There were two volumes of Harry Potter with a physics book and a romance novel Bobbi insisted wasn't hers. 

"But it's gonna take forever, love," Hunter said as he sat down next to hers.

"Oh no. Just about three hours and forty minutes."

She added the travel guide of Australia to the weird pile.

"But we'll need to go to bed at some point," he added, making sure to keep his voice low and soft like Fitz had told him to.

"Oh that's alright, I'll clear the path and I'll finish while you sleep. I am bursting with energy." 

"But are you sure you're doing this right? Your system doesn't seem very... coherent..."

"Of course, it is. They're classified by colors. That way it'll be much prettier. A rainbow of books!" 

Hunter almost didn't say anything. She had such a wide ecstatic smile on her face and he could see from the corner of his eyes the fond smiles Bobbi and Fitz exchanged. But sober Jemma would be glad he'd saved her some time and stopped her. 

"It would be pretty but maybe not the most practical way. You know, since most of us won't remember what colour the book we're looking for is."

"Oh..." 

She let go of the book she was holding, her eyes widening as the idea slowly reached her brain. Hunter was holding his breath all while keeping a smile on his face and his lovers looked equally uncomfortable. 

"That was such a stupid thing to do," she said, voice shaky, and then promptly burst into tears.

* * *

"If we're lucky, and very careful, phase three might not happen at all. Or it might happen over the smallest thing."

Fitz was very sexy when he took that serious and dramatic voice. In another life, Bobbi thought he would have been a fantastic teacher. 

"And once it's started, there's not much we can do other than wrap her in blankets, cuddle and wait for it to be over." 

"Oh no, that sounds like a horrible way to spend the evening," Bobbi said in an overly dramatic tone that made Hunter snicker and Fitz roll his eyes. 

"The cuddle's nice. The sobbing not so much. Last time, I stayed with her all night and my shirt was literally drenched with snot and tears," Fitz said with a disgusted grimace. "The whole floor was giving me mean looks because they thought I had done something horrible to make her cry like that." 

"Awwww, poor thing."

"And she was so embarrassed too," Fitz said. "She even asked her dentist if they could take out that wisdom tooth without anesthetics."

Bobbi hissed as memories she usually tried to keep as far away as possible resurfaced for a moment. She'd been tortured while working for SHIELD, more than once in fact and that wasn't something she wished on anyone, certainly not the woman she loved. She could handle the snot and tears if she had to. 

"So what do we need?"

* * *

"No, it's not, sweetheart. It's a lovely idea," Bobbi immediately said, kneeling next to Jemma and wrapping her arms around her. "But maybe we should use it for something other than books."

"Yeah?" 

"Of course. I'm sure we can all think of something tomorrow when we're all rested, right boys?"Bobbi said, turning to Fitz and Hunter who affected their biggest, most enthusiastic smiles. 

"Sure! That's what Saturdays are for, love," Hunter said while going to arrange the cushions on the bed the way Jemma liked it. With so many of them that she could curl up into the pile like an adorable kitty. "Now, about that nap?" 

"Yeah, alright," she said, sniffing and letting Bobbi pull her up and walking her to the bed. It felt nice to be able to take care of her girlfriend like that. Jemma had such a natural instinct to want to take care of everyone, often forgetting her own needs, that it was good to be able to show that it was alright to lose control and trust her lovers to take care of things. Jemma climbed unto the bed on her hands and knees, not quite gracefully before falling on her side, a wide smile spreading on her face as she sunk into the cushions. She extended her hand in invitation towards Bobbi. She didn't have to be asked twice. Getting rid of her shoes, she joined her girlfriend, pulling her head to rest on her chest. 

"But what about the books though?" Jemma asked, her voice sleepy and her eyes already closing. "They'll be damaged if we walk on them to get to the bed." 

"Don't worry, sweetheart," Bobbi said, her voice low as she pressed a kiss to the top of her hair. "The boys will take care of it!"

"What?" Fitz and Hunter hissed in synchrony. 

"Why do you get to cuddle and we get to carry books?" Fitz grumbled. 

"Because my boobs are more comfortable than yours," Bobbi replied with a mischievous grin. 

Hunter turned to Fitz who shrugged and turned around to get to work on the books. Boobs was always a good argument with Fitz.

* * *

Jemma woke up to the last thing she remembered from the previous night. A steady heartbeat under her ear and Bobbi's comfy boobs to cushion her head. Her brain was a little fuzzy on the details but at least her brain felt clearer now and her cheek not quite as swollen. Also, there was a nice, warm weight against her back. She cracked an eye open to find Bobbi looking down at her with a wide smile.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty!"

"Hi. So…how bad was it?" 

Bobbi chuckled softly.

"It wasn't so terrible, don't worry about it," she said, bending down to press a soft kiss to her lips. 

"Hey, look who's up!" Hunter let out cheerily as he walked into the room. Jemma turned around to look at him. He was freshly showered, wearing only a tank top and tracksuit bottoms that barely clung to his hips and he was carrying a big tray that seemed to have enough breakfast food for ten people. After falling asleep so early and not having dinner the previous night, she didn't know what was the most tempting. 

"What time is it?" Fitz grumbled against Jemma's shoulder as she felt him stretch out all his limbs. He had this strange ability to only wake up when the last one of them awoke or with the smell of food. Jemma thought it was some sort of evolutionary adaptation to optimize rest and feeding.

"Brunch time!" Hunter announced, placing the tray at the end of the bed before coming back to sit on Bobbi's other side and placing his head on her shoulder. "How you doin' love?" he asked once he was facing Jemma.

"Alright. Thank you for breakfast, it looks delicious," she replied, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. He tasted all lovely and fresh and she had to taste less than so more kisses would have to wait for after breakfast and a shower. Behind her, Fitz was fully awake and didn't seem to mind that she hadn't showered since the previous morning and probably still smelled like the dentist's. He was pressing hot kisses to the back of her neck and letting his hands wander. He was always very affectionate in the morning and even though it was starting to affect her, hunger was stronger this time. 

"Fitz, brunch first maybe?" she suggested, turning her head to catch his eyes. 

His eyes went from her to the very appealing food tray filled with pancakes, waffles, fresh fruits, coffee, tea and plenty of other delicious looking things. He nipped at her skin one last time before sitting up. 

"Alright, brunch first," he agreed, grabbing his t-shirt from where he'd left it on the ground to put it on. Which she was grateful for, she was too hungry to be distracted by syrup spilled on his bare chest. Or any of their chests really, she thought as she noticed Bobbi's nipples showing through her thin tank top right at eye level. She sighed and sat up in bed. Food first.

"I'm still very fuzzy about what happened after the book thing," Jemma said after sipping a few delicious gulps of tea. 

"You slept a bit then woke up and cried some more about the Amazon being destroyed, about those poor books who would have to sleep on the ground and because we didn't have an attic and wouldn't be able to set up a little rat restaurant," Bobbi explained, making Jemma's cheeks grow hot. "And then you fell asleep for good," Bobbi finished, bumping her shoulder lightly. 

"I'm so sorry. I'm so embarrassed." She turned to Hunter. "Oh and I'm sorry I missed dinner too. It smelled delicious!" 

People who didn't know Hunter well didn't imagine he could be such a good cook or that he loved it so much. But it wasn't very surprising to Jemma. It was his way of showing he cared. He had memorized everything every one of them liked, disliked or were allergic to within a few days and always knew what to cook to make them feel better. He'd even mastered _her_ sandwich.

"That's alright, love," he said, squeezing her hand across the food tray. "We kept some for tonight if you want." 

"And I'm sorry you had to take care of me all evening. I don't even remember taking my clothes off or—"

Bobbi stopped her with her hand on her cheek and her lips on hers. "Stop apologizing babe, we like taking care of you, okay?"

Jemma nodded.

"Yeah, not exactly a hassle having to take off your clothes," Fitz added with a sly grin and she rolled her eyes in amusement.

"Well thank you for everything anyway. I'll make it up to you."

"Don't worry about it," Bobbi said softly before grabbing one more chocolate chip pancake from the pile and turning to Fitz with a little smile. "Oh by the way Fitz, didn't you want to show us that documentary we were talking about last night?" 

"What do you—Oh yeah, yeah absolutely!"

Jemma perked up as Fitz licked the chocolate off his fingers before shifting away and off the bed. 

"A documentary? What's it about?"

"It's a nature documentary, it's really cute," he said, settling back on the bed with his phone.

"Oh shouldn't we watch it on the big screen rather than your phone?"

"Oh don't worry, it's just a short clip. We can watch the full thing later."

"Oh alright then."

Bobbi and Hunter looked strangely excited about it. Not that they didn't enjoy documentaries at all. They actually loved nature documentaries almost as much as she and Fitz did but that seemed a bit much, especially for a simple clip they'd watch on Fitz's phone. She squinted her eyes at them and they just smiled wider.

"Here it is," Fitz said, placing the phone where everyone could see it before pressing play.

"What is…"

_Here you can see the elusive Northern England giant hamster…_

"Fitz!" she cried out, reaching for the phone but Bobbi was faster and extended her hand so that the phone was out of her reach.

"This is the best thing ever," Hunter let out between two fits of giggles.

"I hate you guys!" Jemma let out, pouting and trying her best not to smile at Fitz's admittedly excellent impression of David Attenborough's voice.

"Awww," Fitz let out, wrapping his arm around her shoulder to press a kiss to her cheek. "And we love you, you crazy little hamster." 

Bobbi kissed her other cheek and Jemma still managed to keep the pout in place. But then Hunter snaked his hand up her t-shirt to find the ticklish spot on her side and she burst out laughing.

After that, the video and the rest of the brunch were quickly forgotten. It wasn't quite as productive a Saturday as Jemma wanted it to be but they ordered multi colored paints to make rainbow bookshelves the next week-end and she got to spend most of her day in bed with the people she loved the most. So that felt like a rather good day anyway.


End file.
